warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Das2Eazy
Your recent article Laughing Skull isn't compliant with our Quality Policy. The article has a month to be corrected or else it'll be deleted. If you have any questions feel free to ask me or the community.--[[User:Kingslayer1|'Victory is to survive']] [[User talk:Kingslayer1|'and death is defeat!']] 07:07, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Please make sure you categorize and license files you upload on this site appropriately. Also, do not use Games Workshop's official artwork in your fanfiction. --Remos talk 11:09, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Nobody knows. There's pretty much nothing about 8th BC. --Remos talk 06:12, October 1, 2016 (UTC) think that was a typo. dunno why either.BrowncoatMando (talk) 23:08, October 7, 2016 (UTC) I don't recall leaving a message on your talk page nor do I see one presently there or in the page's history. Are you referring to those automated emails wikia sends you about pages you're following?--[[User:Kingslayer1|'Victory is to survive']] [[User talk:Kingslayer1|'and death is defeat!']] 00:17, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Laughing Skull Artwork LS SP.jpg|Laughing Skull shoulder pauldron with Chapter iconography Laughing Skull Astartes.png|Laughing Skull Astartes - updated LS_Icon.png|Laughing Skull Chapter icon - updated Khagarstan Pics Sure you can. Just add template below property and construction templates. However, if there comes new information about that planet, or there is information about it that you are just not aware of, your article will most likely become NCF... so I can't really recommend it. Even if the article would be saved behind "Old" template, it woulnd't be able to interact with other articles, of any kind, so I don't really see a point in doing so. It is always a lot safer to write it wholly by yourself, but sure. Agripinaa sector (and Scaros, Cadia, etc.) is a place I'd never advice anyone to write anything in. --Remos talk 06:28, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Laughing Skull Banner Well... In my oppinion, yes. But I don't think that Agripinaa will ever get anything new written into it because it is of such old book. But I still encourage you to write your stuff yourself. Eye of Terror is of course the greatest warp storm and the biggest menace in the galaxy, but there is honestly endless amount of other warp storm big and small which potentially are a great threat to their area. So... Up to you really. --Remos talk 21:50, November 6, 2016 (UTC) RE: Chapter Composition Table Chapter Edits The issue is more that Space Marines use their bodies as weapons during times of desperation - and most would rather die than use tainted equipment . They are, even without their armour, incredibly dangerous. To be forced to pick up the weapons of what they see as an inferior foe (even if it is actually superior) is to step away from being a "Space Marine" in the traditional sense. It's not NCF, but it would've had to have been a major cultural shift to push them into that sort of behaviour. A cultural shift that would put them at odds with most Chapters, even if they were the most virtuous and pious. You can have it, all that I'm saying is that you aren't really making the connotations of the situation clear or interesting. --Imposter101 (talk) 20:23, November 12, 2016 (UTC) sure, no problem, you can take any company with you, i dont mind, as long as it wouldn't contradict timelines set, and a little request though, as you had read, almost all the time my chapter fields only a company of marines and most of them return with little casualty rates and equipment losses so please keep the casualties minumum :D Thanks :D SilveredKnight (talk) 17:17, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Oh? XD San sa pinas? XD Well your welcome, just read back on the Silver Knights, I have a few new edits on them SilveredKnight (talk) 07:49, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Born in and would probably die in Mindanao. hahahah!! Swerte swerte lang siguro kapag maka labas pa ako dito sa bansa natin, mahirap kasi buhay XD SilveredKnight (talk) 22:29, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Greetings I was just wondering if you didn't mind if i added the Laughing Skulls to the allies of my chapter, the Tempest Fists: http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Uncle_Crusty/Sandbox As well as give some opinions and whatnot since the chapter is still incomplete, so, you don't mind, do you? I apologize for bothering ya. Re: Laughing Skull Oh, i didn't know that successors of Dorn and Guilliman didn't approve of the Laughing Skulls' behavior in and outside of combat. Alright, then the Tempest Fists won't approve of their behavior as well. I still like the Laughing Skulls though. RE: Fortress-Monastery Art re: Laughing Skull I'll have a look over the article. Yours, --Imposter101 (talk) 08:37, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Ordo Angelus Hey Das. Do you still want to keep working on the Ordo Angelus page? It's a bit stagnate at the moment, and still needs work, such as the Fortress-Monestary Nosgoroth. I'm reluctant to touch that topic because you seemed to have an idea what to do with it. I'm working on the page where I can though. Happy Typing! Dragonofelder 11:52, May 3, 2017 (UTC) I don't understand your question. If you have an article, it is yoour article and you may do what ever you want to it. Even make it ncf or otherwise against our rules. If there are articles referring to it, you should, of course, notify their authors that you are wrecking their shit, but if there is none just do it. What does it matter. --Remos talk 23:50, March 9, 2018 (UTC)